Good Forever
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Lob Goblin and Eye Five switch Blaster-Tron to be evil again, Rachel and Isabel come to stop them and make Blaster-Tron be a good guy once again. Done as a request for ianon2013. :)


**ianon2013, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders Trap Team belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Good Forever**

Rachel and Isabel were in Rachel's room, sound asleep after being up most of the night enjoying a slumber party. It was Thanksgiving break for the two of them from college and their families were out on some business trips, but would be back in time to celebrate Thanksgiving.

So, to kick off the week vacation, the girls had decided on a slumber party and around three o'clock had crashed on Rachel's bed. Not even the loudest alarm could have woken them up.

Except the alarm they got came from Rattle Shake and Magna Charge, who were teleported into Rachel's room via the Tech Portal Master's Traptanium Portal. The robot went up to the bed urgently. "Rachel! Rachel! Isabel! Wake up!" He said, shaking them gently.

Rachel jumped and blearily opened her eyes. "What? What is it?" She asked, yawning.

"Guys," Isabel groaned. "Why are you waking us up?"

"Eye Five and Lob Goblin escaped and they've turned Blaster-Tron against the Academy!" Rattle Shake said.

Rachel woke up more. "What?!" She said in surprise.

"There's a switch on Blaster-Tron's back," said Magna Charge. "When you girls reformed him, the switch moved from his bad setting to his good setting. Those two switched the switch back for him to be evil again."

Hearing that, Isabel woke up fully. "Tell Master Eon we'll be there in a few minutes," she said.

The two Skylanders teleported away and the girls quickly got dressed. "Three light villains," said Rachel. "I've only got one light trap."

"Same here," said Isabel. "Maybe if we can get Lob Goblin and Eye Five away from Blaster-Tron…,"

"We can get to that switch in his back," Rachel finished and nodded. "Let's do it."

Taking a running start, the two girls leapt into the glowing Traptanium Portal, landing inside the Academy's main hall. The Skylanders were all there, ready to do battle and Master Eon had created a shield to keep the three light villains back, but they had to work fast. Rachel and Isabel quickly moved to the front of the Skylanders to look at the three villains.

"Must destroy," Blaster-Tron said in his monotone, robotic voice.

Eye Five held up his hands and saw Isabel. "Ha!" He said. "I'll prove to you I'm better than Luminous!"

Remembering when Isabel had said Luminous was a better light villain than Eye Five, Rachel glared at Eye Five. "I beg to differ," she said. "I like Luminous better than you, Eye Five."

Glaring at her, Eye Five brought his fists down sharply while Lob Goblin also beat on the energy shield. "Girls," Master Eon said to them. "They need to be defeated."

They nodded. "Come on, everyone!" Isabel said to rally up the Skylanders. "Let's sent Eye Five and Lob Goblin packing!"

The deafening cheers made the two girls smile as Rachel nodded to Master Eon, who dropped the shield. "Get them!" Rachel said as she and Isabel ran toward the three villains with the Skylanders swarming behind them.

Eye Five began hitting the Skylanders with his large fists, but for every fist pound he did, two or three Skylanders managed to get a hit on him. Rachel then got an idea. "Isabel! Use your Portal Master power!" She called out.

"Good idea!" She said, pressing on her skull necklace. Rachel pressed on her gear necklace and their clothing changed. Rachel then put her hands up and was able to lift Blaster-Tron off his feet and pin him in the air as she used her free hand to grab Eye Five's fists with her telekinesis, allowing Magna Charge, Grim Creeper, and Krypt King land the last solid hits to trap Eye Five into a force field.

Isabel was using her invisibility and distracting Lob Goblin by tapping on his shoulders and making it hard for him to concentrate enough to throw his bombs around while Rattle Shake, Boom Jet, Funny Bone, and Masker Mind began battling the villain. "If only we had a mega-bomb to take him out," Isabel said to herself. She then had an idea. "Rach! Use your telekinesis on Lob Goblin's bombs!"

Getting what her friend had in mind, Rachel nodded. "Toss up!" She called out.

The four Skylanders around Lob Goblin quickly grabbed the villain's bombs from his hands and tossed them up in the air, where Rachel caught them in her telekinesis and held them in a ball. The mini-bombs exploded, but the majority of the blast stayed in the telekinetic bubble Rachel created. Isabel saw it was the right moment. "Now!" She called out.

"Look out below!" Rachel called out and let her arm fall, which caused the telekinetic bubble to shatter right on Lob Goblin's head, knocking him out and trapping him in the force field too.

Blaster-Tron was the only one left and Rachel was still holding him in her telekinesis until the robot's blast gun went off, hitting the Tech Portal Master with a glancing blow that only pushed her back a bit, but forced her to release him.

"Will destroy," Blaster-Tron said.

"No!" Isabel cried out.

The Skylanders quickly surrounded the robot villain, but he suddenly pulled out two stun-guns and put up his force field as well. Ninjini and Grim Creeper tried using their powers, only to get blasted back a bit.

Rachel and Isabel looked at each other. "Nothing can get through his force field," the younger girl said.

Rachel saw Magna Charge try to sneak up behind Blaster-Tron, but the villain sensed him coming. "I'll take Creeper, Manga Charge, Rattle Shake, and Ninjini and distract him," she said. "Whenever Blaster-Tron fires his stun gun, he has to stay still. He's open then."

She turned to Isabel. "With your invisibility, you can sneak up behind him without him sensing you…,"

"And flip the switch on his back," Isabel finished. She nodded. "Okay."

Getting over to the four Skylanders standing in front of Blaster-Tron, Rachel looked at them. "Draw his fire!" She said to them. "Force him to use his stun-guns!"

Trusting the Tech Portal Master, the four saw the Undead Portal Master go invisible and caught onto the plan. Grim Creeper left his living armor and flew around Blaster-Tron, who was unable to hit him as without his armor, Creeper was a ghost and attacks went right through him.

Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, and Ninjini used their range attacks, which distracted Blaster-Tron and the confused robot used his stun-guns, leaving him open for an attack from behind.

Isabel, still invisible, ran up behind Blaster-Tron and pulled the switch on his back from the bad setting to the good setting. Hearing the stun-guns power down, she became visible again.

Eye Five and Lob Goblin were stunned and their hanging jaws were still hanging when Rachel and Isabel trapped the two in Light traps, putting them in the Villain Vault before looking over the damage done to the Academy.

Thankfully, there wasn't much damage except for some dug-up earth around Persephone's home and a few potholes in the sidewalks leading up to the Academy's steps. Stealth Elf made fast work of the dug-up earth, making it look like new while Doom Stone and Rubble Rouser fixed the potholes quickly.

Mags came out and after disconnecting the wires to the switch on Blaster-Tron's back and replacing those wires with other wires, she sealed the door on the robot's back with a code that only he knew. "There," she said. "No one can mess with you again, Blaster-Tron. The only way that door on your back can be opened now is if you open it yourself. You're the only one that knows the code to it."

"Thank you, Inventor Mags," Blaster-Tron said to her in his monotone voice, but Rachel, who was in tune with robots being the Tech Portal Master, heard gratitude in the robot's voice.

"So, does this mean…Blaster-Tron's good forever?" Isabel asked hopefully.

"That's right, everyone!" Mags said in her peppy voice. "Blaster-Tron's one of us now!"

"Alright!" Grim Creeper cheered and the others took up the cheer.

Rachel looked over at Isabel. "I know it's vacation, but our sleep-in did get rudely interrupted," she said.

"Yes, it did," the younger girl said with a yawn. "Let's head back. We can come back here later."

Promising their friends they'd be back later, the two Portal Master headed back and collapsed on Rachel's bed again, ready to fall asleep again. "I'm glad Blaster-Tron's now good forever," Isabel said as she closed her eyes.

"Me too," Rachel said as she closed her eyes as well and both girls instantly fell asleep once again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
